


dedication and it's implications

by weaboobies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaboobies/pseuds/weaboobies
Summary: [Name] [Surname] arrives to Ushijima Wakatoshi under the guise to help him to the top via physical therapist. But before any growth can happen on court she needs to resolve his off court struggles. Not to mention dispel already rising rumors and unnecessarydrama from fans and friends alike.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 5





	dedication and it's implications

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter despite it being short, it's not edited and I'm sorry for that! anyways I really like the silent type x loud type troupe. so here it is.

Ushijima was never one to doubt his father’s intentions nor second guess. Yet as brazen as the sun was, there was no way that the woman in front of him was actually a famous therapist. 

A mocking scowl plastered on her face contradicts everything a therapist represents. Though she has toned muscles that display the achievements of hardwork and dedication to her career. There is no way she was serious by her calloused hands. Seeing that skin to skin contact would create an issue due to the sandpaper tags that live on her. 

Ushijima wanted to dismiss her instantly, even though they were at a very public place, in the Alder’s gym where the media lingered. It has become much noticeable from the scowls both present on their faces that each party dislikes the other.

His mind contorts back and forth to dismiss her but she does it herself. “It doesn’t matter if you don’t want me to be your physical therapist but I did NOT spend a 3,000 dollar plane ticket to be overlooked by the son of the man who sent me on this goose chase.” She had a point there, he should at least consider that maybe her ragged hands were from the high pressure air from the flight. But.

“That is not my problem, if you are angry I’m sorry about that. But being declined should not be an inconvenience to you since there are other athletes available to become your clients.” If pupils could grow to the size of platters, the woman’s so did. From the eyes of an average joe, the rage exuded from her if it could, doubled the height of the short woman. 

She turned her back to him, it wouldn’t be very smart of her to yell at a celebrity yet it tortured her so much to not. 

Muttering inexcusable curses, she once again faces him. “Ushijima-kun, please get this through your brain, I am sent by Takashi Utsui, YOUR FATHER, to help train your body into its best figure. Regardless if you accept me or not, I will crack your bones til it's reshaped into its supreme form.”

Finding a smile on his face, Ushijima was definitely excited from her words. “If you were sent here by my father then I will see how you support me. I don’t expect trash service.” She winced at his blunt words, she made an almost crushed face and turned towards the entrance. 

“Ushijima-kun, you will be begging for me once I’m done with you.”

The man could not hear the rest of her words, but as the lady moved past his teammates the looks of their faces shaped to the face of death itself. Kageyama in particular made a sour face that only one ginger could meld. Cobalt eyes fixing onto his hazel with such pity, Ushijima shalt never learn the promises of that woman. 

-

The Asahi beer almost falls as [Name] slams it into the jaded mahogany, despite her best efforts to work off her anger from the previous encounter the feelings never went away. Ennoshita Chikara gulped so heavily that he may have felt a bone crack. For his body has tensed a tenfold since meeting with her.

The woman who sat in front of him with a displeased face kept ranting on and on about a player who was a genuine asshole. But did not speak of his name despite HIPA not applying to the current situation. “Ennoshita-san I don’t get what’s so amazing about this jerk, since all he does is go BHAT and TWHACK with a volleyball. Hell,” she huffed, “I could do it better than him.”

If the person [Name] was referring to a famous volleyball player, then could it be someone Karasuno has played before? The other physical therapist tried to make a valid conclusion with the few keywords she had mentioned; tall, thickheaded, very blunt, and superbly intimidating. It singled out only two people. 

“[Name]-san was the person you’re referring to Kageyama Tobio?” she shook her head. Her eyes shone brightly at the mention of his name, “Tobio-kun is a kind man, he helped me find my way into the gymnasium despite being bad at directions himself. Korai-kun had to guide Tobio-kun and I into the actual gym because we were stuck at a dead end hallway.”

“The person I want to undoubtedly strangle is Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

First his bones crack then his heart stops, Ennoshita wants a break from her already. Out of the people that he is chosen to overlook, it had to be Ushijima very own. Well not yet. He took a deep breath to calm himself before coaxing the woman. 

“[Name]-san I’m sorry that Ushijima gave you a very bad impression, but believe or not he is a man of few words who severely lacks tact.” her brows relaxed at his words, and it looked almost as if the alcohol started to loosen her nerves. It looked as she gave up talking about him for the night. 

Ennoshita’s nerves settled, but they tensed the next second. Semi Eita, dressed in chic 90’s punk comes into the bar doors and looks around as if he were going to meet with somebody. Situating himself with three males of similar fashion, to best guess eat out.

The clock adorns the number 9. Finally, [Name] has regained her composure, her frown stitched on. No longer looking as if she wants to stay in the dim bar, she picks up her phone to confirm something. “Ennoshita-san I think it's best for me to go. I'm sorry that you had to hear my unreasonable ramblings today. But thank you for the reassurance that Ushijima is not an asshole.”

He nods and notices that Semi’s gaze fixated on her, probably because she mentioned his former teammate’s name. As she collected her belongings to exit out the door, Ennoshita grabbed her hand. Flinching upon contact, she looked quite vulnerable for a minute, until her face fixed onto irritation. “Kinoshita-sao could you please let go?” 

“I’m sorry about that [Name]-san, but on your records it stated that you would be working freelance, but that doesn’t mention the address that you would be working at.”

She smiles, “I’ll be working in my own living residence.”, and gives him a curt bow before leaving the bar. Looking around after the few minutes she left, Kinnoshita started to panic. Semi Eita was nowhere to be seen. 

-

Guiding herself along Tokyo’s magnificent streets, she gazes at the ads for the upcoming games. From the scratched Black Jackals 20 second ad introducing its starting line up to the Schweiden Adler’s highlights of its most recent victory. [Name] was in awe of the skill and talent both teams seemed to display. But her walk stopped when Ushijima grabbed the screen, his spikes demanding for her eyes. His movements had her fixed on the street, until he disappeared. 

When the skincare ad appeared, [Name] returned back into reality and continued her stride. Not noticing the anxious Semi Eita trailing behind her, it shocked him when she hesitated each of her steps. It wasn’t until she made a turn to face a set of high rising mansions did she do another full stop. 

Living in luxury while staying with the masses of Tokyo, Semi could not be ever more appalled. What was her relation to Ushijima? He didn’t notice she was on the phone, until she spoke, “Sorry for calling so late Takashi-san it’s that I think I may have gotten the place wrong, I'm in front of this set of high rise- Wait this is your place?! I can’t!!”

She argued on the phone for around a few minutes denying her own entrance to the complex. “Okay, Takashi-san I’ll only sleep here for the night but first thing tomorrow I will find another place to stay.”, ending the call she lugged her luggage onto the step. Proceeding to look around for curious eyes, she hastily types in the keycode. 

Semi’s running form was long gone from the scene by then. His nerves still on fire from the conversations he recently heard, he dials him; Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

“No, this is Ushijima.”


End file.
